Stargate Atlantis: McKeller
by Jupiterrising2010
Summary: It's a McKeller with a little bit of Teyppard sprinkled round the sides! It's Rodney and Jennifer's romance leading up to Rodney proposing to Dr. Jennifer and him finding out she is pregnant. ENJOY! And please read as it is my first romance story.
1. Chapter 1

**Alert**

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. Elizabeth Weir survived the episode 'Lifeline' (Season three, episode two. She will stay alive, due to controlling the Replicator code system, for another 10 years. And Teyla is never going to have her baby with Kanaan or whoever she had her baby with – She has it with Sheppard! And much sooner! Sheppard and Teyla are married and Rodney is planning to marry Jennifer...

Also, McKeller and Teyppard. :)

Christmas. A great time for everyone. Strangely enough, Lantea seemed to have exactly the same position in the solar system as Earth. As a result, it had twelve months in the year and four seasons. In short, it had Christmas on the 25th of December, just like Earth.

And another plus was that it was snowing! Rodney stood on the balcony on the control tower, wearing several layers of Buffalo fur, which was being hunted on the mainland by the Athosians, plus 2 snow-coats. There was 1 difference between the snowing on Earth and the snowing on Lantea: It was a hell-load colder on Lantea!

"Hey, buddy!" Sheppard and Teyla were walking up behind him. They leant on the rail as he was, wearing snow-coats, and most likely, several layers of Buffalo fur underneath them. "Man, it's cold!"

"Yes, very." Teyla turned to the child in her arms "Isn't your daddy right?" She rhetorically asked their child, softly. The wrapped-up-beyond-belief baby gurgled in response.

"Right. Rodney. The SGA teams are going to have a massive snowball-fight – well it's more of a Christmas party. We're going to have beer, orange juice, apple juice, cherry juice, hot food and most importantly: a snowy plain on which to have the snowball-fight. Teyla tells me the snow there goes up to your knees." Sheppard said.

"It is true. I have visited it recently, it is what my people call a 'healed crater'. They believe it's a crater but nature healed it to be just a lower plain. It's low enough for the snow to fill up to your knees and it's a very wide crater."

"Yeah. We've invited the rest of SGA-1 and now we're inviting you. So, wanna come?."

Rodney paused for a bit. "They got Buffalo burgers?"

"3 truckloads of it." Sheppard said, raising 3 fingers.

"Then I'm definitely in. When does the party start?" Rodney smiled.

"It's starting in an hour. We have enough time to get over there and set up a couple things before the party. That's why you've been seeing so many Jumpers go out over to the mainland."

"I did think it was a bit strange."

"Yeah, well now you know why."

"OK. When do we leave?"  
>"Now."<p>

"OK. Let's go." 

Keller glanced at the picture of her treating Rodney's broken leg three weeks ago in the snow. It was really quite an embarrassing story. They were skiing on the Countoin mountain over on the mainland on one of the few Sundays off on Atlantis. He slipped and went tumbling down and bashed both his head on a large rock structure and broke his leg. Jennifer was surprised that he didn't break his neck by the way he fell. He was in bed for 2 weeks. They had known each other for a while and they both loved each other. It was surprising that he hadn't tried to propose. She would go straight in on saying yes...

**Author's note**

Now to the party! When you read the next chapter you must have: Beer/juice/other, a burger, a cottage pie, a friend (or more), a hell-load of snow. All optional, of course. :). this is 1.10. :D :D :D.


	2. Chapter 2

The door-chime sounded in John/Teyla's quarters. That must have been Rodney. James seemed to know it was McKay and that they were going to the party because he started to gurgle excitedly and clap in some sort of weird way, holding his cuddly toy (Which was a present from Rodney) in a clutching way. He also spat out a 'bit' of his apple juice that was carefully being fed to him by Teyla. Sheppard stood up and collected the 2 bottles of champagne and the box of assorted chocolates from the bedside-table, which he had readied for the occasion that Rodney proposed to Doctor Keller. He pushed them under his furs and waved his hand on the 'open door' sensor on the door-panel. He also picked up a wine-bottle which he was bringing to the party. When the door fully opened he saw Rodney standing there, in a snow-suit, which made him look like a stuffed penguin, holding a bottle-assortment of beer.

"Read this." John commanded as he handed the wine-bottle to Rodney. He took it and read the contents out loud.

"Vintage French wine. Far east vineyards. 1969." Rodney said, looking confusedly at the label.

"Yeah. Had to bribe Caldwell a lot of money to get this over here." John said as he took the bottle back.

"Right... So! Keller coming?"

"Yes, I invited her and she's waiting in Jumper 2."

"OK."

"Come on Teyla. I'll hold James." Sheppard said to his wife as he took the 1 year-old boy in his arms. "We're going to the party." He said softly to his child "We're going to the party.".

_The party_

It was night. When it was only 6-O'clock. Stupid winter made it night. But perfect for Sheppard's plan.

"Well: here's they come."

"We got the Buffalo meat!" a gruff, but welcoming voice called out. It was Jinto's father.

"Hallin! Hard to see you without your leg-struts."

"Yes, well. They are healed."

"I can see that."

"Yes. It is hard to see you without your uniform, Sheppard."

"Well you know: Party and all. Plus I'm now married to Teyla."

"You are?"

"Yeah. We married a couple of months ago."

"We did not know."

"We also have a child."

"News does not seem to travel fast around here; congratulations on everything."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"John! All the other guests are arriving!" Teyla called over from the Hot-dog stand.

"OK! Rodney, I've got a little surprise for you. You see that mountain over there?"

"Yeah. That's the Countoin mountain. Broke my leg there 3 weeks back." Rodney painfully remembered.

"Um... OK... Well, what I mean is we modified a couple of machines for the party."

"What kind of modifications?"

"Well, follow me."

"We're at the top of the mountain. What are you going to show me?" Rodney asked.

"We've got a dozen or so Drones from a mission way back. You know: the one classified as 'The Tower'?"John said.

"Yeah, I remember that one."

"Well I got a dozen drones and when this opportunity came to light, I bugged Radek to modify them to be fireworks."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, firstly: I pulled out all the unnecessary components out of the drones. Then, I put a bit of gunpowder in it (which was found and mined a while ago under this mountain), and the right kind and amount of metal to create the different colours." Radek turned away from modifying one of the drones and explained. Rodney looked quite impressed by the idea.

"Nice work, Radek. I'm actually quite impressed by that." Rodney said.

"And: I made him build these things." John opened a screen up and showed the schematics of some design.

"What's this?" Rodney asked, puzzled as to what it was.

"It's a holographic projector. I like to call it the HN-board." Radek said.

"And what does it do?"

"Four of them, when they're rightly programmed, create a holographic screen and show what you want it to say. It's taken me a long time to build and program them."

"Of course! This design is complicated! Where are the real things?"

"That box over there." Radek pointed over his shoulder with his thumb as he finished modifications to the drone. Rodney walked over to the box and John overlooked his excitement.

"You don't usually approve of Radek's work, Rodney."

"Well, this time, I really am impressed." Rodney said, annoyed. He opened the box. there were 4 pods.

"There they are. Come on!" Carson turned up on the top of the mountain. "The parties starting."

"Well, OK. Me and John will come down. And Radek will be turning up soon after he's activated the party's starting."

"Well, actually, I've set their launches on timers so I can be down there staring at the display, eating hot-dogs and burgers." Radek said.

"OK then. We're all coming down."

"Good. 'Cause some people really want this to start."

the first drones launched. They exploded in mid-air and created their fireworks. A blue one was created then red, then yellow, and so on. Rodney found that he was standing next to Jennifer. He walked over to where John and Teyla were huddling staring at the illuminating colours exploding above their heads, drinking beer, holding their child, who was clutching at his toy as if it was his only friend while hiding from the colours.

"John. I need some advice." Rodney said. That surprised John.

"What with?" John asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

Rodney was speechlessly nervous at that moment. Then the weight of the heavy, black box in his pocket reminded him what he was going to say. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Teyla asked, speechless apart from those few words.

"Yes. I can guess you know who I want to give them to."

"Jennifer?" Teyla said, with a clear smile and sense of anticipation.

"Yes."

"Let's see them." John said, eager to see the beauty of them. Rodney opened the box. There were four rings in it. All diamond. Real diamond! not those fake ones made in factories. Two were silver-rimmed and two were gold-rimmed.

"Wow. Where did you get them?" Teyla seemed to ask the first stupid question that came into her head as she couldn't think of any other stupid questions.

"My dad. He was ill with cancer a long time after my mom and him broke their marriage. He got to keep these shiny trinkets as signs of both their marriage and their engagement. When he passed away. He gave most of his jewellery which he got from mom to Jeannie, but he gave me a diamond necklace, diamond bracelet, and these diamond rings. All real diamond. Had them tested in my lab when I remembered them. Pure graphite."

"Nice, Rodney. What are you planning to do with the rings?" it was, once again, a silly question for if he had those rings, he'd be proposing to someone.

"Propose to Jennifer. Didn't you already know that?"

"We have a reputation for silly questions which we already know the answer to."

"Indeed you do."

"Well, when are you going to?" Teyla asked.

"That's the problem. I want to give these to Jennifer but I don't know when or if I should."

"Man, you know she'll say yes." The party automatically started around them. People started dancing to the music and before Rodney could answer, he was pulled away by someone, he turned round and saw Jennifer leading him away. She made him and her start dancing. As he got more used to the routine, he lead on the dance. When the music ended, he pushed Jennifer down to support herself by her waist and retracted leg to keep herself stable. Rodney was holding her outstretched hand and had his hand round her, supporting her with his arm. Ignoring the snow-dresses ( They had made snow-everything clothing) complicated system of clothing, they closed the distance between their heads and kissed. It was a long and joyful kiss. And everybody 'awwwwwed' at it as they gathered round Rodney and Jennifer. When he stepped away from the scene and Jennifer went to talk with her friends. Teyla and John were the first people to meet him as the party continued.

"I think I know that she'll say yes." Rodney now agreed with them "But when?"

**Author's note**

awwwww! Wasn't that scene at the party with Rodney and Jennifer cute?


	3. Chapter 3

_24 hours after the party_

John, Teyla and Rodney were walking down the winding corridors of Atlantis. The weight of the box in Rodney's pocket was getting annoying.

"I recommend it to be in 2 days." John said.

"I can't wait that long." Rodney said.

"If you propose in 2 days, then the marriage will take place on Christmas day." Teyla said.

"Really? Wait, let me just do the math." Rodney thought a second; that day was the eighth of December. When a proposal is established and an engagement is in place, they have fifteen days until the marriage. If he proposed in two days, on the eleventh, then the marriage would take place fifteen days afterwards which was Christmas day. "Oh, you're right.".

"I advise that first, you see Jeannie. Then you take Jennifer to see her parents..."

"Parent, actually. Her mom passed away peacefully in her sleep and Jennifer doesn't like thinking about it. So she only has a dad to worry about."  
>"<em>Parent<em>, and ask her dad if you can propose."

"Okay. So, when shall me and Jennifer go?"

"Well, I think you should just go without Jennifer."

"Why?" Rodney asked, puzzled by the suggestion.

"Well, you could just go and see Jeannie. Tell her you're going to propose to Jennifer, and ask her, her wife and child to come over for the marriage and Christmas. And you could go and see her father in the process and tell him the truth about what his daughter works for and where..."

"Actually he already knows. Jennifer calls him every day and she introduced me to him and he is well aware that his daughter works in another galaxy and there's a conspiracy going on and that we have advanced technology. Also, he's well aware about what's going on between me and Jennifer."

"OK then. You just have to visit him and say something speech-like and ask him for his daughters hand in marriage."

"OK. Sounds like a plan."

"Slightly. Only slightly."

_12 hours later_

Rodney walked awkwardly into Elizabeth's quarters. He kept his box in his pocket, but he fished around in his pockets to keep it in his hands; it was extremely precious to him.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney said.

"Yes, Rodney. What is it?" Elizabeth replied.

"Well: I really need to go to Earth."

"Why?"

"I can only say this. You'll understand as soon as you see it." Rodney took the Ring-box out of his pocket and opened it. Elizabeth looked carefully in and rubbed her eyes as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. She simply smiled and said.

"Good luck, Rodney. And I understand you're giving these to Jennifer?"  
>"Yes. I need to talk to Jeannie and ask Jennifer's dad for her hand in marriage."<p>

"Very good luck, Rodney. I'll let you go through immediately." They both walked over the catwalk and into the control room. "Dial Earth." She instructed the 'gate-manager. He immediately turned away from his kindle-book and dialled the symbols required to 'gate to Earth. The wormhole established as the last chevron digitalised into place. The usual geyser of energy sprung out, retracted and the event horizon 'settled'. Rodney went down to the 'gate. He looked up at the control room. Elizabeth nodded at him as if to say '_the iris on the other side has been opened_'. He nodded back. He went through the wormhole and appeared on the other side. That slight nauseous feeling came to him as he stepped through the 'gate. _Damn it, McKay! You should really get something done about that!_. He walked down the ramp. Colonel Carter was standing at the foot of the ramp. Smiling in a surprised way.

"Rodney..." Rodney immediately showed her what was inside the black box he was carrying. "Who are you going to give that to?"

"Doctor Jennifer Keller on Atlantis."

"Nice... I didn't except you to be settling down with anyone."

"Neither did I. But we both love each other and I think it's about the correct time I tell her."

"OK. Where are you going?" She asked as Rodney walked straight past through the blast door. She called out to Walter " Disengage the 'gate." She hurried after Rodney.

"I'm going to Jeannie's, then to see Jennifer's father to ask him for Jennifer's hand in marriage."

"Shoulda guessed."

"Yeah, you shoulda. I'm just going to get out of the base. I left my car somewhere outside in the employee's car park."

"OK. Good luck!" She called as she stopped in the corridor and Rodney went into the elevator.

"Thanks!" Rodney called back.

"I heard he's a changed man but... wow! He's changed more than I remember him to be." She muttered to herself as she walked back to her office.

Jennifer lay in her quarters reading the book that was written by Rodney when he had been struck with a beam of energy. She wasn't around for it but she knew he had written a 500-page book about Dr. Weir's decisions at Atlantis while he was under the influence of the 'Ascendomator', coined by John. Elizabeth had recently found out that some of the Atlantis personnel had worked at a publishing studio. She set up a publishing service and the first to be published was Rodney's book about Elizabeth. It had been called '_decisions And Contributions_'. And had Dr Weir on the cover. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Like something was kicking and punching to get out. She dropped the book and immediately went to the infirmary carrying the lingering pain. _"If you ever suspect that you have some kind of alien disease, go and check it out immediately."_. That was the first line in _Decisions And Contributions_. She went into the transporter and selected the general area of the infirmary. She waited for the familiar transportation light to fade then opened the door. She jogged quickly to the infirmary. Carson immediately noticed her.

"Jennifer! I thought... Jennifer? Are you all right, lass?"

"I want an immediate scan!" It was more of a command than a question. It came out more harshly than she'd intended. She winced at the thought of Carson thinking she'd gone crazy.

"'Course, love." Jennifer laid down on a bed. A scanner immediately came rolling next to bed, connected to a large medical screen. Laura came over with a bandage on her arm.

"What happened to you, Laura?" Jennifer asked as the scanner's grid-formation light shone in her eyes.

"Slight mistake in a training exercise. What happened to you?"

"I just felt something painful in my stomach and I decided to come here to check it out; I'm not sure."

"I am. Jennifer... There's no easy way to say this so I'm going to say it as easily and

congratulation-ish as I can: Jennifer..."

"You're pregnant." Laura said, looking at the screen, amazed.

That was just more surprising. The days had never really awarded her with those words. And she never thought they would. But now she had heard them, something really loved her. And she had a feeling it was Rodney.

"Uh... wow?" Jennifer stuttered.

"Um... Aye. She could have put it in a more gentle manner." Carson said, glaring at Laura. "But Aye. You're pregnant with a girl."

"A girl?"

"Aye. The scans show the feminine bone structure of an unborn baby. Which suggests that it's a girl."

Laura gently patted her on the shoulder and Carson hugged her while Jennifer didn't react. Instead she stared at the scan of her baby-girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney rang the doorbell of Jeannie's house. He checked that the bottle of wine he was holding was still there. The door opened. Jeannie's husband was there.

"Oh. Hi, Meredith... or Rodney... Should I call you Meredith or Rodney?" he said.

"I prefer to go by Rodney." Rodney said.

"OK, Rodney. Um... Well, hi."

"Hi. Um... Is Jeannie in?"

"Yeah. She's just through there." He said, indicating a door behind him with his thumb. "Um... We have lunch in 5 minutes. Will you join us? It's..."

"Tofu chicken? No thanks. I'll pass. Got a lot of urgent things on my 'to do' list."

"Oh? Like what? 'save the world'?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah yes. You know about the Stargate program. Yeah... Well save the world is at the bottom. Right now, at the top is this..." Rodney pulled out his ring-box. He opened it and showed the rings to him "I am going to propose to someone I love on Atlantis."

"Wow. Jeannie described you but..."

"You're surprised that I could ever settle down with anyone. Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately. Um... excuse me." Rodney stepped inside to talk to Jeannie. He walked through the door he had indicated and he saw Jeannie noting down mathematics. There was a long pause before he said something.

"See you're back in the game." Rodney said with a smile. Jeannie looked up and looked back down at an equation.

"Yeah. I got a job at a new club-kind business. Right now, I'm working on a way to create Stargates."

"Really? Let me see... Ah, wait. That's not what I'm here for." The weight of the box in his pocket was _really _getting annoying. He had to get a safe made for it in his quarters. He took it out and opened it.

"Jeannie. I'm sure you know that I love Doctor Jennifer Anne Keller."

"Yes. And she loves you. Are you going to propose?"

"Yes. And I want to ask: should I do it?"

"Yes! Yes, you should! Call me when you 're there."

"Well actually. I'm proposing tomorrow so the wedding can be on Christmas day. Do you want to come to Atlantis for the wedding?"

"Sure! Sure, I'd love to!"

"Good. Now. I gotta rush to Jennifer's dad's house to ask him for her hand in marriage."

"OK. That's good, Rodney." Jeannie Hugged Rodney. He was surprised at this and patted her on the back. She retracted.

"Bye." she said, and went back to noting down mathematics. He went back into the hallway and left the house. He jogged down to his car.

_New York_

Danny David Keller. That was the full name of Jennifer's father. He felt nervous as he drove down the streets of New York. He had to be beamed to the Daedalus then to New York in his car. Not usually something that stray dogs in small alleyways saw. There was a plus about New York: it was a grid formation. It didn't take long to find the street Jennifer's father lived on. He stopped the car and locked it once he had stepped out. He walked up to door marked _56_. Rodney knocked the woodpecker door-handle. After 4 seconds, someone answered it. It was Jennifer's father, Danny.

"Rod!" He said "Come in! Is Jennifer with you?"

"No. I thought it better to come alone for what I am about to say would be better heard by other ears."

"Ah! I know what you mean. So. Sit down!" He said indicating a chair in his living room.

"Thank you." Rodney sat down on the chair he indicated.

"So. What can I do for you, Rod?"

"Well. I am very nervous about this." He said with a slight laugh. "So I'm going to cut straight to the point about it: so, sir... I love your daughter, Jennifer. I love her so much that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with her and have children if she wanted to. So... I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage." Rodney felt more nervousness. _Oh no! I think you screwed it up! _His sub-conscientiousness said.

_Shut up! _He snapped in his thoughts _I need this to work! You're undermining my confidence!_

_You shut up! You're arguing with yourself!_

_Well, you could have done better when you showed yourself as an hallucination of SAM in the back of a sinking Jumper!_

There was a pause, then his sub-conscientiousness spoke again. _That was necessary._

_Necessary! If you do so much necessary help I need then to the necessary thing and shut up!_

_Fine! You're still arguing with yourself but fine!_

_Good!_

The answer came after the one-second argument with his sub-conscientiousness.

"If it were any other man who said that, I would go all out on him and tell him to leave and if he didn't, he wouldn't live to see the end of the day," Rodney felt tense. Something hard in his neck was aching. He swallowed to get rid of it.

_You know he's talking about other people, right?_

_Shut up! I know! I'm just worried!_

_OK! Just saying in case your conscientiousness said otherwise. I can't speak to him, you know. I don't have that many connections with you or him._

_Yes, yes yes, of course. Now shut up ,for the last time! You're distracting me!_

_OK._

"But you: I know you love my daughter. All those calls from her. All this Atlantis conspiracy being kept by the president and the joint chiefs and the air-force and some of the army. I know you, Rod. You have my blessing, my permission, and my good luck. And also, it means you can stop calling me 'Sir'. Call me 'Dan'. That works best."

"Thank you, Dan."

"Good. Now. You deserve a drink after driving all the way from Cheyenne mountain. Or do you get beamed up and down by the Daedalus?"

"Beamed up and down by the Daedalus."

"Well, you might as well have a drink, anyway." Dan went into the open-to-living-room kitchen and poured a couple of cherry juices in large glasses. He came back and gave one of them to Rodney.

_Nice..._

_I thought I told you to shut up?_


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day he had to do it. It was the eleventh of December and he wasn't going to miss any of it. He decided to propose at lunch, 12:30. He arrived in the mess hall. A table already had two chairs set up. Both across from each other. It was the table which SGA-1 always sat on. He looked around once he had sat down in one of the chairs set up. He waited ten minutes for Jennifer to show up. She came over to the table since everywhere else in the mess hall was full. _And _because Rodney was on that table.

"May I join you?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course." Teyla said. Once Jennifer had sat down, John looked at him as if to say _"Now."_. He looked around once more. The mess hall was indeed full. Full of people talking and chatter over-powering almost all other sounds. After a minute or so. Rodney pushed his chair back a bit. Nobody noticed. They all fell silent looking at Rodney when he knelt down. No sounds were uttered, Apart from the occasional gurgle from James. He hijacked a silent moment to begin his speech of proposing as he had practised on disc so many times.

"Jennifer. I have loved you from long ago." He reached into his pocket.

_Don't do it... _His sub-conscientiousness said. He hushed it down in his mind as calmly as he could.

_Shut up you over-powering, opposite non-existent git!_

Rodney continued. "Before I met you, I thought there was something in my life I couldn't bring to light. I felt that there was something missing. Then you arrived and I got to know you and when I had that first date – well it was more of just one drink together – I began to have serious feelings for you. And those mildly serious feelings formed themselves to love. So, Jennifer Anne Keller: Will you marry me?" He waited... for one millisecond.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She said nothing but yes for 5 whole seconds. He took the silver rings out of the now-open box and pushed one onto Jennifer's finger. As soon as it was on, she impatiently threw herself against him and kissed him. When she pulled away to be congratulated by Laura and her other female friends, John patted him roughly on the back, almost knocking the breath out of him.

"Well done, Lad!" Carson said while Ronon said the same.

"Thanks." Rodney could all but utter that word. He was startled that Jennifer had said yes. And so eagerly, as well!

_Jennifer's Point Of View_

"Well done, Jennifer!" Laura Cadman said.

"Thanks. I can't believe Rodney just proposed! All that time in his quarters! He was planning this! He said it was a big surprise but I didn't think it would be this big!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't rant! That reminds me: you should tell him you're pregnant."

"You really think I should tell him?"

"Now is better than any other time."

"No. Later."

_Later, Rodney's quarters_

Jennifer and Rodney lay on in Rodney's bed.

"I love you. Did I mention that?" Rodney said.

"Yes. A lot of times." Jennifer replied.

"Well, I need to keep saying it until I die. Only then will I be able to express how much love I feel for you."

Jennifer giggled "Cheeky." She smiled. She cuddled up to him. "Rodney. There's something I need to tell you."

_Oh no! She's going to say something bad! Anticipation is overrated!_

_Do I need to put a muzzle on you sub-conscientiousness?_

"Yes?" Rodney asked with that sweet smile he was capable of.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad."

_Not what I was expecting..._

_By the power of thought, I put a muzzle on you!_

"Wow! Me? A dad? I... wow!"

"I was as unexpected to find out as you were." A worried look on Rodney's face made the smile droop. "Rodney? What is it? Do you not want a child?"

"No! I want a child but... So many things happen in childbirth and... I don't want to lose you."

"Hmm." The smile deepened "You're so sweet." She cuddled up closer to him. "You won't lose me. Not now, not ever. I'm healthy enough to withstand childbirth And my love for you is too great to lose."

And the following morning; Rodney and Jennifer were happy, waiting for their now-14 days to pass and Christmas day- wedding day – to come.


End file.
